Automatic Vehicle Identification (AVI) systems implemented using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transponders with active transmitters have a tendency for cross-lane reads and writes to occur in multi-lane environments as compared to systems implemented using backscatter technology. Even though RFID reader systems typically have adjustments for reducing the transmitted power and receiver sensitivity, these adjustments may not provide the ability to squelch the response of an active tag in an adjacent lane, or even the response of an active tag two lanes over without degrading overall performance of the system.